ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Breaking Point
Plot A male Galilean is leading a tour to other aliens of different species in a museum in Undertown. Guide: Over here, you can find a Level 5 laser lance. He leads them to a clock-like gauntlet. Guide: Here you can see one of the most powerful devices. A Time Gauntlet. The tourists gasp in awe. Guide: It's- Trumbipulor arrives. Trumbipulor: -Mine. He grabs the Time Gauntlet and runs off. Guide: Security! Outside, Trumbipulor makes a great escape, running as fast as possible. Suddenly, he trips and falls, with the Time Gauntlet flying in the air and straight into the arms of a speedy figure, revealing to be Ben as Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Stick to your peanuts, Trumbipulor. Trumbipulor turns around to try and run, but a mana shield appears in front of him. Gwen, Kevin and Rook arrive. Kevin: Nowhere to run, huh? Trumbipulor: I'm not planning to...yet. He runs towards Fasttrack, who runs behind him. Fasttrack: Can't catch me! Trumbipulor grabs the Time Gauntlet. Kevin touches Rook's Proto-Tech Armor, absorbing the material. Kevin, now in the form of an unknown material, shifts his hands into hammers, running towards Trumbipulor, hitting him in the chest. The Time Gauntlet once again is released from Trumbipulor's hands and into Rook's. Rook: Oh, my. He throws it at Fasttrack. Fasttrack: See ya! He runs off. Trumbipulor: Oh, no, you don't. Not with my gauntlet. Gwen: It's the museum's. Trumbipulor ignores Gwen and runs after Fasttrack, with Gwen and the rest in pursuit. Rook shoots some blasts with his Proto-Tool, but Trumbipulor continues running. Fasttrack suddenly stops and reverts back to Ben in a flash of green light. Ben: Really? Now? Trumbipulor: Give me the gauntlet! Kevin hits Trumbipulor, who deflects Kevin's hits and grabs the Time Gauntlet from Ben, who fails to grab it back. Trumbipulor: It's mine! Gwen creates a mana lasso to grab it. As it dissipates, Trumbipulor pushes Kevin aside and runs towards Gwen, trying to pull it away, but Gwen, using a lot of strength, tries to pry it from his hands, to no avail. She tries harder. Gwen: Look, a stash of peanuts! Trumbipulor turns around and sees nothing, accidentally letting go of the Gauntlet. Gwen grabs it as Trumbipulor turns his attention back to Gwen. Trumbipulor: What? Wait, no! Gwen walks towards Ben to hand it over to him, but her hand accidentally slips and presses a button on it, opening a portal behind her. Trumbipulor: The gauntlet's mine! He tries to grab it, but Gwen ducks to avoid him. Trumbipulor slips and accidentally enters the portal. Ben: Not good. Gwen gets up, but Trumbipulor's hand instantly grabs her into the portal. Kevin: Gwen! He runs up to the portal to try to grab her, but it closes before he stops. Ben: Gwen... Gwen and Trumbipulor are arguing. Trumbipulor: The gauntlet! You scum! Gwen: It's your fault. Trumbipulor kicks her and grabs it, somehow instantly disappearing. Gwen: Great. Now I'm alone. A hole opens in the portal. Suddenly, memories of Gwen's life flashes through her head. Gwen: So much...deja vú. She closes her eyes as she becomes unconscious. Gwen slowly opens her eyes and gets up. Gwen: I'm in Undertown? She looks around. No one seems to be around. Gwen: Why is it so deserted? She starts walking, and, soon, she sees a shop. No one seems to be inside. She calls out. Gwen: Anyone here? Hello? She hears a voice coming from inside. Voice: Please. Don't hurt Pakmar. Pakmar wants peace. Gwen: Pakmar? Pakmar, looking a little older than usual, emerges from the shop. Pakmar: It is you? How? You're lost! Gwen: What do you mean? Pakmar: It was 20 years ago. You were lost in a portal and he took over the galaxy. Gwen: 'He' who? Pakmar: Pakmar cannot tell you. Gwen: Okay, then. See you around. She walks off. She reaches the exit and emerges on the surface of Bellwood, quieter and more in ruins than usual. Gwen: Who did this? It can't be Vilgax. He would have made way more destruction, and the Incurseans wouldn't have let Earth survive. Oh, well. I'll go to Julie's place. I know she lives somewhere around here. She reaches what looks like Julie's house. She knocks on the door, only to meet Future Julie, taller than Gwen and extremely surprised. Julie: Gwen? How could it be? You haven't aged a bit. Gwen: I'm not even sure. Future Julie gestures for her to enter, which she does. Future Julie closes the door and they both sit down. Gwen: Fill me in. What happened? Julie: Things fell apart after you left. Earth was taken over. Rook left Earth, Ben never got to spend time with me, the Plumbers were arrested... Gwen: What about Kevin? Julie: No one knows where he is. He vanished about seven years ago. Gwen: How did he, whoever he is, get capable enough to do this? Julie: I don't know. Gwen: Wait, so who is he? Julie: Trumbipulor. Gwen gasps. Gwen: How? Julie: He rigged the Time Gauntlet to make it a bomb. Gwen: That's impossible. Trumbipulor is nowhere near as smart or powerful as that. Julie: True, but he did it. Gwen: What happened to the Plumbers? Julie: They were overruled and forced to shut down. Only a small amount remains. Gwen: Well, thanks for the update. Where can I find my Grandpa? Julie: He might be in Max's Plumbing. Gwen: Thanks. Wait, where's Ben? Julie: (sighs) He's working 24/7 to stop Trumbipulor. He hasn't come home for three months. If he ever does, it's just for an hour or two, tops. Gwen: How bad is Trumbipulor? Julie: He took possession of a few priceless alien artifacts, and he has an army of Undertown thugs with him. Gwen: Well, bye, then. Thanks for the help. Julie: Hey, I help friends in need. Gwen smiles and walks off. As Future Julie closes the door, her smile fades into a frown. Gwen: How did things get to this? Gwen enters the store. It is almost entirely covered in dust. Gwen: Aw, seriously? Tur-bo! A wind blows in, blowing all the dust away. Gwen: That's the end of that chapter. She walks to the bathroom, and pulls the lever down, taking the entrance to the Plumbers' base, just as barren as Undertown. Gwen: Great. Just what I needed. More loneliness. She walks to the weapons room and slightly opens the door. Gwen: Blukic? Driba? Please be there. She fully opens the door, meeting nothing but silence. Gwen: What do you know? She walks to the carpark, where she sees the Rust Bucket. She runs towards it and knocks it. Seconds later, an 86-year old Max opens the door and hugs Gwen immediately. Max: Gwen! Gwen: Grandpa! Are you alright? Where are the others? Max: Come in. She enters the Rust Bucket, which is the same as always. whispering: I guess some things don't change. Max: Did you say something, kiddo? Gwen: Nothing. Max, sitting on the driver's seat: We thought you were gone. Kevin was really devastated. Gwen: Wait, so you know where he is? Max: No, and to be honest, I haven't heard from Ben lately. Gwen: Julie told me there are only a few Plumbers still around. Max: Yes. Magister Patelliday and I are the only Magisters left on Earth. Gwen: Blukic and Driba? Max: We sent them to Azmuth to prevent Trumbipulor from kidnapping them and forcing them to build machines. Gwen: Where's Patelliday now? Max: He's trying to find recruits to stop Trumbipulor. Gwen: Grandpa, how did it all happen? Max: It started right after you left. Flashback to right after Gwen entered the portal. Ben: Gwen... Kevin: Gwen! Ben, help me find her! Ben: I can't. She went through a time portal, Kev. I can't do anything now. She's- She's gone. Kevin: Take that back! He softly sobs. Rook: We must alert the Plumbers. Rook takes out his Plumbers' badge and presses it. The Proto-TRUK in ship form arrives. Rook enters and starts it. Ben slowly walks towards the Proto-TRUK. Ben: Kev? closing his eyes: Leave- Leave me alone. Please. Ben enters the Proto-TRUK as it takes off. buckling his seatbelt: Gee. Kevin's taking this hard. Rook: They are an item, are they not? If you and Miss Yamamoto were still an item and Miss Yamamoto was in the place of Miss Tennyson, I am sure you would feel the same. Ben: Maybe. Right now, we have to figure out how to find Trumbipulor, get the Time Gauntlet back, and find a way to get Gwen back. In Undertown, Kevin is still sobbing. He wipes his tears and gets up. Kevin: It should have been me. He walks off. Kevin enters the Plumbers' base. Ben, Rook and Max approach him with symphatic faces. Max: Don't worry, kiddo. You're gonna get through this. Plumbers are patrolling the area to find traces of time travel. Ben: Are you gonna go back home? Kevin: No. I'm movin' back to Bellwood to find Gwen. Trumbipulor will pay. Rook: I shall assist you in packing your whatnots. Kevin: Yeah. Fine. Thanks. Let's go. Kevin and Rook walk off. Ben tries to follow them, but Max holds him back. Max: Give him some space, kiddo. Kevin and Rook are putting the last of Kevin's stuff in the Rust Bucket III. Rook looks back at the empty house. Rook: Should I scour your home for leftover boxes? Kevin: Whatever. Rook walks in as Kevin takes out the locket given to him by Gwen during Fool's Gold. He clutches it tightly. Kevin: I'm gonna find you. He opens the locket and, after staring at it, closes it as Rook exits Kevin's house. Rook: There are no boxes. Kevin's Plumbers' badge beeps. He takes it out and taps it. through the badge: We have a lead on one of Trumbipulor's partners. Kevin glares at Rook, signalling that they have to leave. Thunderpig is running, panting. He looks back and runs faster, only to see Ben as Chromastone blocking his path by spreading his arms out. Chromastone: Talk. Thunderpig: No. You- You won't make me. I'll never- Chromastone's fists light up. Thunderpig: I- I haven't worked with Trumbipulor for quite a while. The last time I talked to him, he said he was doing somethin' big. Chromastone: He planned this? Thunderpig: What do you mean? Chromastone: Trumbipulor made himself and my cousin disappear. Thunderpig: He didn't tell me anything about that. Chromastone sighs. Psyphon flies into the scene, annoyed. Psyphon: Where's that fool Trumbipulor? Thunderpig: Funny thing. Tennyson asked me the same thing. Psyphon: I need my weekly pay! Gah! I don't have time for this, but since I'm here, I might as well take Tennyson out. Chromastone: Great. He transforms in a flash of green light. NRG: NRG! He shoots a radioactive beam at Psyphon, making him hit a wall. NRG lunges at him and slams him to the ground. Psyphon gets up and readjusts his face. Psyphon: Someone's in a bad mood. NRG: I just lost my cousin for crying out loud! He grabs him by the neck and tosses him aside. Psyphon: You might make a good villain, Tennyson. After all, your new fighting technique is impressive. NRG: That's it! He runs towards him, but Thunderpig blocks his path, swinging his mace at him. NRG: Seriously? I don't have the patience for this. He transforms in a flash of green light. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! He traps Psyphon and Thunderpig in a crystal dome. Later, Kevin and Rook arrive. Diamondhead has long since reverted back to Ben. Ben: We hardly got anything out of Breathing Bacon. Kevin sighs in frustation. Ben: Look, Kev, we're back to square one on finding Gwen, and Trumbipulor's nowhere to be found either. We'll just have to keep searching for her. I know sooner or later, she'll show up. Five years later, aliens are walking around Undertown, which now looks a little more like a city. In the heart of town, a portal appears. The surrounding passer-bys look at the portal in awe. Out comes Trumbipulor. She-Worst, who is among the crowd, speaks up. She-Worst: It's the elephant! Unbeknownst to the citizens of Undertown, a camera is latched to a building, catching footage of whatever happens in the town. Someone is watching the scene through the camera. The chair which the person is sitting on turns around, revealing himself to be 21-year old Ben. Ben: He's back. Trumbipulor is pacing back and forth in a dingy room, presumably his hideout, with the Time Gauntlet in his hand. Trumbipulor: How long has it been? What year is it? He looks at the Time Gauntlet in his hand, which sparks electricity. Trumbipulor: Gah! Hm, maybe I could make this work. Suddenly, the door explodes, revealing Ball Weevil behind it. Trumbipulor backs away. Weevil: You caused a lot of chaos these few years, and the funny thing is you weren't even here. Now, let's get to business, shall we? Where is Gwen? Trumbipulor: I-I-I don't kn-know. I just transported myself elsewhere in the portal. I must've come to the future. Weevil: You don't say. Now, give me that gauntlet. Trumbipulor: No. You heard me. Why should I listen to you? Ball Weevil winces, then transforms in a flash of green light. XLR8: XLR8! In a blur, he rapidly runs towards Trumbipulor and grabs the Time Gauntlet, running off. XLR8: Yoink! It starts beeping. XLR8: What? He throws it far away. From a distance, the Gauntlet explodes. XLR8: That's that, right? He runs off. Trumbipulor, however, runs to the spot which the Gauntlet exploded. Trumbipulor: Ultimate power was in my hands! The Time Gauntlet appears before him. Trumbipulor: I don't know what happened, but I like it. He picks it up. Trumbipulor: Let's wear this, shall we? He wears the Time Gauntlet. Ben is talking to Kevin. Ben: I destroyed the Time Gauntlet, but I got nothing out of him about Gwen. He transported himself here when they were in the portal. Kevin: No. I don't trust him. Gwen must be somewhere. Ben: She definitely is still alive. She's just not in our time frame. Kevin: We can't just be sitting here doing nothin'. Ben: We have a squad of Plumbers looking around. Trumbipulor is admiring his new Taydenite stash. Trumbipulor: Money, money, money! Eon teleports in. Eon: I believe you have something that's mine. Trumbipulor: If you want the Time Gauntlet, it's gonna take a lot more than asking me. Eon teleports out, then teleports in seconds later, with the Time Gauntlet in his hand. noticing the absence of the Time Gauntlet on his wrist: How'd you do that? Give it back! Eon: Tsk tsk. Do you know about space and time? sarcastically: I've...heard of it. Eon: Time is everywhen. Past, present, future. Space, on the other hand, is everything in the cosmos. Without each other, they'll fail to exist. Why? If time exists alone, there is no use for it, as there would be nothing for time to record. If space exists alone, it cannot move, as time would not be there to help it. Now, what if these things are damaged? Trumbipulor: I don't know. Just leave me be. ignoring Trumbipulor: When space and time are damaged, the continuum will be ripped apart. In fact, that's what I'm doing right now. Trumbipulor: Why did you have to tell me all this? Eon: Just giving you a little warning of everyone's doom. He teleports out. End of flashback. Max: Wait. That's not- Something's not right. Someone messed up the space-time continuum. Gwen: Eon? Max, massaging his temples: It's possible. Gwen, g-get out of this time frame as soon as you can. Quick, before something happens. Gwen: Grandpa- Max: -I'll be fine. Go. Gwen: Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei! A triangular portal appears above her, and she is sucked into it. Ben, Kevin, Rook and Max are figuring out what to do. Gwen's portal opens and she falls through it. as the portal dissipates: Gwen? Max: Is that you, pumpkin? She gets up and dusts herself. Gwen: Yes, it's me. Ben and Max rush over to hug her. Gwen: Good to see you too. Ben and Max pull away from the hug. Gwen: Kevin? Kevin: Gwen, is that really...you? She runs up to him and hugs him tightly. Gwen: You better believe it. She pulls away from the hug, and Kevin puts a hand on her shoulder. Gwen: Guys, something's happening to the time stream. Future Grandpa was telling me about what happened when- Ben: -Future Grandpa? You went to the future? Gwen nods. Gwen: Future Grandpa was telling me about what happened when he said something happened that wasn't supposed to. Kevin: Eon. It's definitely him. A blue portal opens out of nowhere, and Professor Paradox steps out. Paradox: Greetings, one and all. Gumball? Kevin: Speaking of time travellers... Ben: Professor, why are you here? Paradox: I'm afraid something catastrophic is about to happen. Gwen: Well then, it's a good thing we're here. Paradox: Sorry, Gwen, but I'm afraid only Ben will be coming with me. Rook: But Ben has never saved the universe alone. Paradox: I can assure you that Ben will not save the universe. folding his arms: You're not exactly filling me with confidence. Professor Paradox motions for Ben to step into the portal, which he does. Paradox: I'll be seeing you! He steps into the portal and it closes. Ben and Professor Paradox appear in a pocket dimension. Ben: So, what's the situation, Prof? Paradox: The 'situation' is the apparent destruction of space and time, or most of it. Ben: What do we need to do? Professor Paradox smiles. In a rather run-down looking Bellwood, a black-haired Ben with mint green replacing the light green, known as Bad Ben, is towering over a group of four boys aged eight or nine. Ben: Well, well. What do we have here? 1: P-P-Please don't hurt us. Ben: Aw, but where's the fun in that? He taps the lid of his Omnitrix, activating the dial. The icons of Wildvine, Chromastone, Heatblast, Jury Rigg and Arctiguana are displayed. Heatblast's jcon is highlighted. Bad Ben slams his palm on the dial and is engulfed in mint green light, turning into Heatblast. The boys back away and run in different directions. Heatblast: This is gonna be fun. A fireball ignites in his hand. Out of the blue, a blinding purple flash appears in front of Heatblast, who closes his eyes. As the flash dissipates, Eon stands in front of Heatblast. Heatblast: You? I thought I killed you. Eon: Clearly, you're as daft as the other Tennysons. Heatblast: Watch that mouth of yours. Eon: Calm down. While I do find you most annoying, I'm here to make a deal. In a flash of mint green light, Heatblast reverts back to Bad Ben and crosses his arms. Ben: I'm listening. Eon: We both know I'm an alternate version of you. We also know you like using your Omnitrix for mischief. What if I were to offer you a chance to team up with me and other versions of you to conquer the universe? Ben: What assurance would I have that you wouldn't turn your back on me? Eon: I suppose you'll just have to trust me. Bad Ben squints, but Eon remains unintimidated. Ben: (frustratingly exhales) Fine. Eon: Good. Ben, looking around: Where are the other Bens? Eon: We have yet to recruit them. We should split up. Ben: And how do you propose we do that? I don't have an alien that can travel across timelines. Eon (sighs) Ben Tennysons, always forgetting to think out of the box. He fiddles in his pocket and hands Bad Ben a grey cube with green button on it. Ben, rotating it repeatedly: This is the most simplistic device I've ever seen. Eon: Simplicity may eventually reveal its complexity. Ben: You're a strange person, Eon. Eon: Enough. We have to recruit the other Tennysons. Ben: Yeah, well, how do I use this thing? Eon: Just press the button. It will take you to another timeline. Ben: How do I choose which one I want to go to? Eon: You don't. After I'm done recruiting a few Ben Tennysons, I'll summon you to wherever I'll be. He hands Bad Ben five more of those devices, and teleports out in a flash of blue light. Bad Ben facepalms. We see various places in a deserted Bellwood. Cars are piled everywhere around street, the glass from buildings are shattered, and restaurants are empty. We zoom into the main area of a mall, where Bad Ben teleports in in a flash of blue light. Ben, noticing the lack of people: And here I was hoping to wreak havoc. He activates his Omnitrix. The lid retracts and the emblem pops up. Ben scrolls though his aliens, and stops at Big Chill. He presses the Omnitrix and is coated in mint green light. When it disappears, Big Chill, cloaked, is in the place of Bad Ben. He turns intangible and flies up to the roof of the mall, phasing through it. He looks around for the sight of civilization, to no avail. Chill: Seriously? He uncloaks his wings and flies higher in the sky, looking below him to see if anyone is there. Through his eyes, we see a large fire in the distance. Chill: Finally. The camera switches to third-person view again as Big Chill glides down to the large fire. He lands and inhales deeply then exhales ice bit-by-bit at the fire, freezing it. Voice: Who dare put out Benzarro's work of art? Big Chill looks around for the source of the voice, and sees a fireball hurling towards him. He turns intangible and the fireball passes through him. Big Chill squints and sees Heatblast rising from the ground behind the frozen fire. However, his Omnitrix symbol is purple and his face is rotated slightly to the left. His magma plates are colored purplish black and are cracked and has a hunchback. Heatblast lands on the ground. Heatblast: I kill you! Chill: Calm down. Heatblast tries to uppercut Big Chill, but his arm goes through him because he is intangible. Heatblast loses balance and falls to the ground face first 'in' Big Chill, who takes a few steps back. Chill, stern: Listen. Heatblast lifts his head to look at Big Chill. He gets up and is consumed by a purple light, reverting to a stunted zombie Ben. He wears a purple straitjacket with a "10" sewed on the chest, fourteen buckles on it and pants with patches. His Omnitrix is purple, and is located on a buckle by his elbow on the left straitjacket sleeve. His body is green with blotches, he has purple eyes and a little purple hair, a long neck, pale yellow teeth, an under bite and animalistic toes. Chill: You sicken me. Benzarro: Benzarro no like you! Chill, turning tangible: I said listen! You like destroying things, don't you? Benzarro nods excitedly. Chill: And you like destroying people too, right? Benzarro: Me likey! Big Chill reverts back to Bad Ben in a flash of mint green light. Ben: Good. He takes out the device Eon gave him from his pocket, pressing the red button. Blue light covers both Bens, and they disappear, leaving the destroyed Bellwood in ruins. THE END! Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 21-year old (flashback only) selves) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin (17 and 22-year old (flashback only) selves) *Rook Blonko *Pakmar (future self) *Julie Yamamoto (36-year old self) *Max Tennyson (66-year old and 86-year old selves) *She-Worst (five years in the future self, flashback only) *Professor Paradox Villains *Trumbipulor *Thunderpig *Psyphon *Eon *Bad Ben *Benzarro Aliens Used By Ben By 16-year old Ben *Fasttrack *Chromastone (flashback) *NRG (flashback) *Diamondhead (flashback) By 21-year old Ben *Ball Weevil (flashback) *XLR8 (flashback) By Bad Ben *Heatblast *Big Chill By Benzarro *Heatblast Allusions *When Gwen said "That's the end of that chapter", it is a reference to the Omniverse episode Mud is Thicker than Water. Trivia *Credits for the logo go to NickFusi0n. *This movie takes place during Omniverse. *This movie was inspired by the Teen Titans episode How Long is Forever?. *The movie was cut short due to lack of interest on the creator's part. Category:Movies